Hope
by W.MoonGoddess
Summary: Ryou’s father sells him to a buisness that takes children as sex slaves, Mokuba's brother finds out about him. (DMYGOYYHGWCCS)
1. Ryou arrives and Duo's punished

Hope  
  
By Moon Goddess  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, Digimon, Yu-Yu Hakusho, Card Captor Sakura or Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Warnings: Contains abuse, rape and angst. Uncut version will be under Moon Goddess on mediaminor.org.  
  
Notes: From what I've read, in Series One, Ryou had green eyes, while in Yu- Gi-Oh he has brown. So in my fan fiction, they change from time to time, depending on his mood, okay? Good.  
  
~~~  
  
"Come, Ryou." Said a tall man with dark hair and tanned skin. He was holding the wrist of a young child with pale skin, silver hair and large green eyes. He was looking around the busy city in wonder.  
  
Ryou wasn't allowed outside. This was his first time he'd seen outside his house in his life. He was excited and nervous. He'd never seen so many people at once. He never even knew this many people existed!  
  
The man, who was Ryou's father, sighed. He picked up his son, who in turn giggled in delight. If they continued at this pace they would be late.  
  
Ryou rested his head on his father's chest and continued to look around in wonder.  
  
After a few moments, Ryou's father walked into a building and sat Ryou down in a chair next to the door.  
  
"Don't move." He told his son.  
  
Ryou smiled and nodded. He looked out he window.  
  
The father walked up to the desk where a proper-looking woman was sitting. "Mr. Bakura, I presume?" She asked.  
  
Mr. Bakura nodded.  
  
The woman took a closer look at Ryou. "He is very pretty."  
  
"Yes he is. How much are you willing to pay for him?"  
  
The woman paused, "we'll have to go through a routine check and then we'll see. But, first I have a few questions." She typed on her computer. "How old is he?"  
  
"Six."  
  
"Any medical problems?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Blood type?"  
  
"A."  
  
"How is he usually punished?"  
  
The man smiled, "he's put in a corner for a little while. When he comes out he's in tears and begging for forgiveness."  
  
"Has he ever been spanked or beaten in punishment?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Is he more timid or outgoing?"  
  
"Timid, defiantly."  
  
"Virgin?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Anything else we should know?" The woman asked.  
  
"Yes, he's never been outside before today. I've used a special cream on him since he was born. It makes his skin softer and made him more sensitive to touch."  
  
"You are aware that once you've sighed the contract and been paid there is no way to get him back or protect him from anything."  
  
Mr. Bakura nodded. "I know."  
  
"Okay, go and get him so he can be evaluated."  
  
"Come, Ryou."  
  
Ryou smiled at his father and walked up to him.  
  
"Follow me," the woman said, grabbing a chart.  
  
She brought them to a room with a bed and a chair. "Please sit, Mr. Bakura."  
  
"Take off all your clothes, Ryou." She said.  
  
Ryou looked at his father who nodded as he sat down. He took a deep breath and took off his jeans and shirt. He took off his underwear next.  
  
The woman began to mark a few things on her chart. After a moment, she touched Ryou's skin. He was shocked, but didn't move.  
  
"We'll take him," she said.  
  
Ryou's eyes widened, "take me where? What's going on daddy?"  
  
Mr. Bakura ignored his son.  
  
"Jon," the woman said and a tall, strong-looking man came into the room. "Give him some clothes and take some pictures and put him with the others." She turned to Mr. Bakura. "We'll work out a price, starting at ten million."  
  
Jon nodded and picked up Ryou. Ryou was scared, what was going on?  
  
~~~  
  
Duo shoved an old man off him. "YOU ARE NOT GOING TO RAPE ME!"  
  
The man was at least sixty years old. He was all wrinkly and scary looking. Duo was *not* going to spread his legs for that man.  
  
The man held up his hand, as if to slap him, but was stopped by a tall, muscular man. He glared at the old man. "Go and get your refund. We'll take care of him.  
  
Duo's face drained of color as the old man walked out of the room. He hadn't thought about being punished if he refused a customer. He was in deep trouble.  
  
The tall man grabbed Duo's wrist and sat down on the edge of the bed in the room. He pulled down Duo's pants and threw him face down over his lap.  
  
He raised his hand and hit Duo's butt with a resounding SMACK!  
  
Duo was too shocked to respond at first, but that quickly changed. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!  
  
He began to struggle, but the man just grabbed Duo's waist with his left hand and increased the strength of the blows. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!  
  
Tears burned in Duo's eyes, but he wasn't going to cry. That would only brig satisfaction to the horrible man spanking him. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!  
  
The man stopped the spanking for a moment. He readjusted Duo's position so he could aim at the sensitive under curves and thighs. He raised his hand and brought it down harder then ever on his left thigh. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!  
  
Tears fell down Duo's face, but he wasn't going to scream. Crying was okay, but he didn't want the others to hear. He was wiggling as hard as he could but the spanks kept coming.  
  
The man hit Duo's right thigh. His spanks were getting to be more painful. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!  
  
Duo clenched his fists. He bit his lip, he was *not* gong to scream. But he had given up on struggling he just focused on not screaming.  
  
SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Duo's butt and thighs were bright pink and the color was darkening with each blow.  
  
SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!  
  
Duo whimpered.  
  
The man's hand kept falling and falling. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!  
  
Didn't he ever tire? Duo wondered as the hand kept falling. The slaps were getting harder and his butt was so sore he didn't think he could take much more.  
  
SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!  
  
Duo's tears were freely falling and his whimper's were becoming louder.  
  
SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!  
  
Finally the man pulled up Duo's pants and sat him down. "Are you ever going to refuse a customer again?"  
  
Duo winced at the contact and shook his head.  
  
"Good, because next time you do, I'll use a paddle."  
  
Duo whimpered at the very thought.  
  
~~~  
  
As Jon led Ryou to another room, Ryou heard loud smacks from down the hall. Jon smirked, but said nothing.  
  
"Sit," he told the young boy, pointing at a bed in the corner of the room.  
  
Ryou obeyed, this had to be a nightmare. His Daddy would never leave him anywhere alone. It had to be a nightmare.  
  
Jon took out a gray shirt and pants from a dresser that was next to the bed. "Put these on."  
  
Ryou quickly obeyed and flinched at the ever-loud smacks.  
  
The man took a camera from off the dresser and took several pictures of Ryou. After he was done, he put the camera back on the dresser and told Ryou to follow him again.  
  
Jon led Ryou to a room. He opened the door. "Welcome to your new home." 


	2. Kurama’s debut

Hope  
  
Chapter Two  
  
By: Moon Goddess  
  
~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, Yu-Yu Hakusho, Card Captor Sakura, Digimon, or Yu-Gi-Oh! This disclaimer will account for all the chapters. I will add new disclaimers when needed.  
  
Mediaminor.org reader:  
  
Q Oh man, this is going to definitely be different, but I don't mind! Is Karasu going to make an appearance and take Kurama?  
  
A I don't know, in all honesty I haven't seen too many episodes and I don't know anything about his character except that he's in love with Kurama's hair, when I see the episodes with him then I'll decide. In this fan fiction, I really only need to know his personality.  
  
Fanfiction.net readers:  
  
Go to  
  
to get the uncut version  
  
w ww . mediamier. org/ fanfic/ view_ch. php/ 48108 /141757  
  
Just remove the spaces.  
  
~~~  
  
"Get in," Jon said and gently pushed Ryou in the room. He closed and locked the door behind him.  
  
Ryou lowered his eyes. He wanted to wake up from this horrible dream. Any minute now his Daddy would tell him it was time to get up and then he'd eat breakfast. He would tell his Daddy about this dream and then everything would be better.  
  
A boy with light blond hair and blue eyes walked up to Ryou. "Hey, I'm Quatre, who are you?"  
  
"Ryou," he whispered. "When is Daddy coming to get me?"  
  
Quatre knelt down to Ryou's size. "He's not, he sold you."  
  
Ryou's brown eyes widened, "why? Was I bad? Daddy told me that bad children get sold." Tears welled up in his eyes. "I didn't mean to be bad."  
  
Quatre wrapped his arms around Ryou who in turn cried in his arms. Ryou didn't understand why, but he felt he could trust Quatre. He never knew he was such a horrible child.  
  
Quatre lifted Ryou up and carried him over to a bed in the far corner of the room. He sat down and leaned against the wall. Ryou curled up and closed his eyes. Tears still streaming down his face, he fell asleep.  
  
"Do you think he'll be okay?" Ask a girl of about ten. She had short brown hair and green eyes. Her name was Sakura. She was sitting on the bottom of a bunk bed a few feet away from Quatre and Ryou.  
  
Quatre looked down at the sleeping Ryou. "Not for a long time. He adored and worshiped his father. It will take time to understand it wasn't his fault and truly understand his father's decision."  
  
"Poor guy," said the girl sitting next to Sakura. She had long purplish- black hair and blue-purple eyes. Her name was Madison.  
  
"It's not surprising," a boy with shoulder-length black hair and black eyes said. "He's very pretty for a boy." His name was Wufei. He was sitting on the top bunk of the bed that Sakura and Madison were sitting on.  
  
"His skin is unnaturally soft," Quatre whispered, stroking Ryou's hair.  
  
"I'm guessing that his father had been preparing him since birth," Wufei said darkly.  
  
"You're probably right." Quatre said.  
  
A soft moan was heard and they all looked over at the bunk bed in opposite corner where a boy with unruly hair and blue eyes slept. His name was Mokuba. He had been with a customer for three hours and was understandably tired.  
  
"Poor guy," Sakura said.  
  
Before their conversation could continue, the door was opened and Duo walked in the room, rubbing his rear. The door was shut and locked again.  
  
Wufei glared at Duo, "what did you do now?"  
  
"Wouldn't let some old man fuck me," Duo said walked up to them. He gently leaned against the wall next to Quatre and Ryou's bed, but was careful that his butt wasn't touching the wall.  
  
"I'm surprised you can still walk," Sakura said. "That's one rule you never should break."  
  
"I'm sure they're not finished with me," Duo said. "Where are Kurama, Ken and Kari?"  
  
"Kari and Ken are having sex to please a customer, and Kurama was taken to be fucked," Wufei said. "They only reason you weren't beaten black and blue was because they just got a new kid. He probably didn't have time to properly punish you."  
  
"Really?" Where?" Duo asked.  
  
"He's sleeping," Quatre said softly.  
  
Duo looked over at Ryou; "I'm not surprised, I haven't seen a boy that pretty since Mokuba. Kind of a shame he can't be older five or six."  
  
~~~  
  
After a few minutes, the man removed himself from Kurama and said, "that was the best fuck I had in awhile. I think I may come back soon."  
  
Kurama let out a sigh of relief; he wanted nothing more then to take a bath and get the blood and cum off his body, but knew better then to move until someone came.  
  
A moment later Jon came in. "can you walk?"  
  
Kurama nodded curtly.  
  
Jon picked up the discarded clothing, "get washed up, someone will bring you fresh clothes."  
  
Kurama nodded again and walked slowly out of the room and down the hall into the bathroom.  
  
~~~  
  
Kurama lowered himself into the warm water carefully. As much as he would like to relax he knew he couldn't. The point to baths was to get the blood, sweat, and cum off of you.  
  
He took a rag from the edge of the tub and some soap. He rubbed some soap on the rag and began to clean himself as fast as his soar body would allow.  
  
He quickly drained the water after he was finished. He turned on the hot water and took a large cup from the edge of the tub and filled it with water. He poured the water on his hair. He set the cup down and took the shampoo from its spot on a self that was a few inches above the top of the tub.  
  
He squirted some of the liquid on his palm and rubbed it in his long red hair. After he was sure the shampoo covered his hair he closed his green eyes and felt around for the cup. Once he had it in his hand he filled it with water and rinsed his hair.  
  
A tall woman with green hair and eyes walked in. She set the set of gray shirt and pants on the top of the sink and left the bathroom.  
  
Kurama stood up and dried himself of. He put the clothes on and left the bathroom where the woman was standing.  
  
"Come," she said.  
  
Kurama followed the woman slowly to the room. He hadn't been fucked that hard in months. Walking was going to be a problem, and he didn't want to even think about sitting.  
  
Suddenly he felt a hard swat on his butt. He let out a loud yelp.  
  
"Hurry up," the woman said. "Or I'll give you a real spanking."  
  
Kurama began to walk faster. The woman took unlocked the door to the room and walked in. The door was shut and locked behind him.  
  
He walked slowly to the others.  
  
"Are you okay?" Duo asked. "You never have trouble walking after a customer."  
  
"I am fine, he was just more rough then I'm used to," Kurama said.  
  
Kurama looked over a Quatre, and was surprised to see a sleeping silver haired child sleeping in his arms.  
  
"We have new blood, I see."  
  
"He's was so scared when he came in here. He cried himself to sleep," Madison said.  
  
"Do you know his name?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Ryou." Sakura said.  
  
"Did you get punished again, Duo?" Kurama asked.  
  
"How did you guess?" Duo asked dryly.  
  
"Besides hearing it before the customer came in, you are very careful about the wall not touching your butt." Kurama said.  
  
"Are you going to scold me too," Duo asked and sent a dark look to Wufei.  
  
"No, I'm sure Wufei already has," Kurama replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sleep." And, with that said, he walked over to the bed Mokuba was sleeping in and carefully lay next to him, cuddling under the covers. 


	3. Mokuba's Brother

Hope  
  
Chapter Three  
  
~~~  
  
Thank you for the reviews.  
  
~~~  
  
"Daddy, it hurts!" Ryou whimpered.  
  
"I know," Mr. Bakura said. He was holding a bottle of cream.  
  
He sat down next to Ryou, but instead of staying still and letting his father strip and put the cold, painful cream all over him, he jumped off the bed.  
  
But, before Ryou could run off, Mr. Bakura grabbed his son's wrist and calmly pulled on the bed. He took off Ryou's pajama shirt and pants.  
  
"Are you going to be still like a good boy?" He asked.  
  
Guilt overcame Ryou. He knew better then to run off from his Daddy. He nodded while blinking rapidly; he wasn't going to cry.  
  
"Lay down," Mr. Bakura said.  
  
Ryou obeyed.  
  
Mr. Bakura squeezed some of the cream on his left hand. He carefully dipped his fingers in the cream and brought his hand down on his son's face. He spread the cream in circular motion, ignoring his son's winces.  
  
After rubbing the cream all over Ryou's body, Mr. Bakura gave Ryou a pair of pants and a shirt. Ryou put them on.  
  
"You were very naughty," Mr. Bakura said.  
  
Ryou looked down.  
  
Mr. Bakura picked his son up and set him down near a corner. "Put your nose in the corner and think about what you did. Do not move until I get back."  
  
Ryou obeyed and his Daddy walked out of the room.  
  
~~~  
  
"Ryou, Ryou, wake up," Quatre said softly. "It's time for dinner."  
  
Ryou opened his eyes, the dream still fresh in his mind. Maybe if he hadn't run off he wouldn't have been sold. He wished he could go back in time and never disobey his Daddy. Then he could stay with him forever.  
  
Jon and the woman who brought Kurama the towel after his bath walked in. They were both carrying two trays of food. They silently gave everyone but Duo a plate of food and a glass of water.  
  
Duo wasn't surprised that he received nothing to eat, he got in trouble more then anyone and knew pretty much to expect punishment wise.  
  
Jon and the woman left and the kids settled down to eat. They had been given baked chicken, boiled potatoes and green beans.  
  
"Do you want it?" Ryou asked Duo. He wasn't hungry, he felt too horrible to eat.  
  
"Yeah," Duo said, "but I'm not allowed to eat and they have cameras in here, I'd rather not see you in trouble on your first day."  
  
"You really should eat," Quatre said.  
  
"The food's not half-bad," Mokuba said, taking a bit of his food. "I'm Mokuba."  
  
"Ryou," Ryou said, taking eating a green bean. Mokuba had been right, it was good.  
  
Quatre then realized that Ryou didn't know everyone. He pointed out all the kids and told them their names.  
  
"I really miss chocolate," Kari said. She and Ken had just gotten back from their time with a customer.  
  
"Don't even say that word," Duo said, "I've only had it once and it was the best thing I've ever eaten."  
  
"What's chocolate?" Ryou asked.  
  
"You are a deprived child," Duo said. "You've been free and you've never had chocolate?"  
  
"Were you even allowed to have junk food?" Kurama asked.  
  
"What is junk food?" Ryou asked. "Is it some sort of trash?"  
  
Everyone stared at him. Ryou lowered his eyes, "I'm sorry."  
  
"No, don't feel bad," Sakura said. "Your father must have really sheltered you."  
  
"Probably thought he would get a," Wufei started but stopped when he saw Quatre slowly shake his head.  
  
~~~  
  
"What do you mean I have a brother?" Seto Kaiba asked. His adopted father had just died and he was next in line to run Kaiba Cooperation, a buisness that built and sold tools of war.  
  
"Your father didn't want you to waste your time trying to find your brother. You guys were sent to separate orphanages when your mother died giving birth to him." Johnson said, he was one of the 'big five' the top advisers to Kaiba Corp.  
  
"What is his name?" Seto said.  
  
"It is of no importance," Johnson said.  
  
"Tell me his name," Seto said. "Or I'll fire you."  
  
"His mother named him Mokuba."  
  
Seto smirked, "you're fired."  
  
"What do you mean? I told you his name!"  
  
"I'm taking this company into a new direction and you'll just hold me back. Clear out your desk before I call security." 


	4. Scream

Hope   
Chapter 4   
Scream   
By: Moon Goddess   
Notes: I was happy then my mom decided to divorce my dad for no good reason… but that's another story. Now let me take out my anger on these poor kids.   
**Warnings: child molestation**   
  
~~~   
  
Quatre gently stroked Ryou's soft hair. Everyone else was asleep. He often had trouble sleeping at night especially when a new child had come.   
  
He couldn't believe someone would sell Ryou. He was gentle and sweet.   
  
Quatre sighed. Wufie was probably right. His father had probably been preparing to sell him since Ryou was fist born.   
  
He was just a test-tube child. He could easily be replaced but Ryou. Who could give up their own Child their own flesh and blood? His thoughts wondered to the others.   
  
Duo had been a street rat most of his life. Doing whatever he could to survive. One night when he was asleep someone had taken him and sold him. With his large blue-violet eyes and long shinny hair he was one of the more popular with the clients.   
  
Mokuba was an orphan as well. His mother died giving birth to and his father died in a car crash when coming to pick his wife. He had been put in an orphanage and four years later was sold. Most children who didn't who didn't get adopted by the time they were fur and were pretty were sold.   
  
Wufei clan was extremely poor. They were starving and could hardly survive. Wufei had been sold to save his clan. No one knows how he felt about it. He never talked about his family if he could help it.   
  
Madison and Sakura arrived together. Their parents died in a car accident. They were both sold before Sakura's brother could help them. Sakura still holds on to the belief that her brother would come someday. Madison was just glad that she was with Sakura.   
  
Ken's brother died and his parents couldn't bear to take care of him any longer. They could hardly take care of themselves. They sold Ken so they wouldn't have to.   
  
Kurama had run away from his abusive stepfather and after a few days of living on the street he was lured into a trap and sold. He never told them exactly what happened and blames himself for falling into it.   
  
Kari's family was in trouble. They were so deep in debt it wasn't even funny. Kari selfless to a fault and sold herself, sending all the money to her family. When the heard this, her family did everything they could to get her back but it was too late. Her brother vowed to her back but Kari wasn't holding onto that hope.   
  
Ryou opened an eye and whispered, "aren't you going to sleep?"   
  
Quatre smiled gently, "Yes, I was just thinking."   
  
Ryou yawned cutely and curled up closer to Quatre and fell back to sleep. Quatre sighed again and closed his eyes. There was not use staying up any longer.   
  
~~~   
  
"May I help you?" The green haired woman asked.   
  
"Yes." The man said. He was tall with blond hair and black eyes.   
  
"What do you want?"   
  
"A small child." The man said.   
  
The woman took out a large binder and opened it. One of the pages showed Mokuba and the other was Ryou. When the man's eyes fell on Ryou's he knew who he wanted.   
  
"I want him." He said, pointing at Ryou.   
  
"The child is a virgin so he'll be a couple of thousand more."   
  
The man thought about it for a moment. "I don't want to have sex with him. Just touch him."   
  
"Do you mind being tapped? If you don't it will cost you extra."   
  
The man shook his head.   
  
"How long do you want?"   
  
"Half an hour."   
  
"Okay that will be 17,000 credits."   
  
He gave her a card and the woman called for Jon. "Take him to room three for Ryou. Make sure that he isn't used for sex."   
  
~~~   
  
Ryou walked into room three Quatre's words on his mind.   
  
_"I can't tell you it won't be scary or it won't hurt. I can only tell you that we'll all be here when it's over."_   
  
The tall man was sitting on a bed. He smiled gently. "Hello I'm Keith, what's your name?"   
  
"Ryou," the child said softly.   
  
Keith patted the bed next to him. "Come sit next to me."   
  
Ryou nodded and walked slowly to the bed and got up next to him. Quatre had told him to do whatever the person in the room told him to unless Jon or one of the other grown ups told him differently.   
  
Keith pushed Ryou closer to him and put his shoulder around Ryou.   
  
"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." He gently ran his fingers through the child's soft hair.   
  
After a few moments, Keith spoke again. "Be a good boy and sit on my lap."   
  
Ryou crawled on the man's lap trying to shake the memories of his Daddy out of his head. He was always told to be a good boy. He didn't want anyone but his Daddy to tell that to him.   
  
He didn't have much time to dwell on those thoughts as Keith's hand found its way under his pants. Keith grabbed his penis and gently squeezed it.   
  
Ryou blink back tears and pressed his face in Keith's chest.   
  
He didn't understand the feelings coming over him. Keith wasn't hurting him but it was the way he was being touched. It just didn't feel right.   
  
Keith's thumb gently brushed over Ryou's balls.   
  
"See it doesn't hurt. Just relax." Keith said softly.   
  
He tried to! He really tried but everything he was feeling was so intense. He didn't like being touched there and he didn't understand why. Tears ran down his face.   
  
"Shh, it's okay. You don't have to cry." Keith traced his finger between Ryou's legs. "See it doesn't hurt."   
  
He knew it didn't! Normally gentle touches like that made him feel good and happy! He continued to cry softly, he just wanted it to end. He just wanted to go home…   
  
Everything was happening so fast. He just wanted it to stop…   
  
A fingernail scraped gently at the bottom of his penis.   
  
_Just let stop._   
  
His thumb and index finger rubbed against his penis.   
  
_Make it stop._   
  
Something hard pressed against his lower back. He didn't like it.   
  
_Stop please…_   
  
He cried harder as the fingers continued to fondle him.   
  
The door opened and the green haired woman stepped in. "Time's up."   
  
"That wasn't so bad now was it little Ryou?" Keith asked as Ryou got off his lap.   
  
Ryou shook his although he wanted to scream. 


End file.
